Transformers 2002 Episode 1: The Guardian
by Norsehound
Summary: First in the TF2002 series, takes place right after the pilot. Enjoy


Transformers 2002:  
  
The Guardian  
  
Disclaimer: Transformers doesn't belong to me.  
  
Note: This is Episode #2 in line of the TF 2002 series. Since I introduced the other characters early for the Decepticon side, why not also bring in the biggest bot of G1? Of course, he'll be huge like the Dreamwave poster suggested, so he should be easier to spot…  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
The grounds around the Autobot HQ quickly became patrolled by police cars in the days after the emergence of this life-form, and suprisingly enough most of these people trying to sneak in were teenagers or boys of young age inspired by Transformers.  
  
So it was only natural that kids and fans from all over the would come to this one spot to shake the hand of Optimus Prime.  
  
Optimus was looking at his hand and then up at the team as they were working.  
  
Jazz and Mirage walked past with a large beam over the other's shoulders as they were destined for the new quarters the Mini-bots were digging out and working on. Among the Autobots, it seemed that the Mini- bots were getting the construction jobs and the repair work.  
  
Everyone else was preparing for another fight.  
  
Especially Ironhide, who was looking at the arsenal inside the Ark.  
  
After muttering something Ironhide closed it again and started off for the main console.  
  
Optimus walked over to Teletran one and read the status report on request.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"You think they're still out there Prime?" Asked Ironhide.  
  
"I'm not sure Ironhide." Replied Prime, "But I'm guessing they are."  
  
"We've been waiting here for days now Prime! We need some action!" Ranted Ironhide.  
  
As Wheeljack and Ratchet entered, Wheeljack spoke, "Huffer and gears would disagree with you."  
  
"I didn't care for their opinion!" Replied Ironhide and turned to Prime, "Prime, when can we bust some Decepticon heads!?"  
  
"Just relax Ironhide." Replied Prime, "If we try searching for them now it would be a disaster. They outnumber us as it is." He added, "If it wasn't for the human protection then we would already be dead."  
  
Wheeljack and Ratchet dropped some crates on a workbench.  
  
"What'cha got there guys?" Asked Ironhide.  
  
"Equipment we found." Replied Wheeljack and held up a mini-con sized pistol.  
  
Prime walked over and peered into the storage container.  
  
Various items from blasters to equipment tools were in the box, many of which had a soft red symbol of a carnivore's head with teeth.  
  
"What's this?" Asked Prime as he examined a box with the symbol on it.  
  
"That's what we're trying to find out Prime.' Replied Wheeljack, "We've found strewn about equipment all around the base. We've even breached a cave nearby and it looks like there was once equipment there as well."  
  
Prime examined the crate again. That symbol was familiar in some way….  
  
The image of that other Optimus appeared in front of his eyes.  
  
Prime touched his chest again, "The Matrix…"  
  
"What was that prime?" Asked Wheeljack.  
  
Prime replied, "This symbol seems familiar somehow…"  
  
"I cannot see how." Replied Wheeljack, "That symbol does not match any known insignia of any known empire…or at least that our databanks can Identify."  
  
"Nevertheless I know it from somewhere…." Replied Prime, "When we were in stasis…"  
  
Ratchet observed, "It seems a lot of things went on when we were in stasis lock…most of this equipment appeared for one."  
  
Prime nodded, "And some others." He turned to Wheeljack, "Can you play back the data tracks from that time period?"  
  
"It'll take a while of searching Prime, but I can do it." Nodded Wheeljack.  
  
"Get to it." Nodded Prime and turned to Ironhide, "Ironhide, I want you to keep an eye out for any Decepticon activity in the meantime."  
  
"You got it Prime!" saluted Ironhide and went to a sensor panel.  
  
Autobot------------------------------Decepticon  
  
The lights came on in the crashed Nemesis as the ship powered up again.  
  
"Excellent." Smiled Megatron in the new command center, "Now then, what about ship systems?"  
  
"We have mains on-line." Reported a Neo-seeker, "And we're still working on Secondary mains. We have power stable and we have weapons operational."  
  
"Engines?" Asked Megatron.  
  
"Functional." Replied the seeker, "But with the hull in this state we couldn't make it back to Cybertron. We would fall apart once we left the water."  
  
Megatron muttered something under his breath and then asked, "Can we get the rest of the systems operational?"  
  
"The teams are working on it now." Replied the Seeker.  
  
"Excellent." Megatron rubbed his hands together. The base was more or less operational now.  
  
In Astrotrain's vessel, however, Starscream had a number of artifacts in his possession. Many of them were covered with that yellow insectazoid symbol.  
  
Astrotrain, Blitzwing, and a deployed Reflector were in the secured cargo hold, as well as several loyal Seekers that belonged to Starscream's personal guard.  
  
"Well," Smiled Starscream, "Is this all you could find?"  
  
Astrotrain responded, "There was also a transwarp cell that was found but it was destroyed to prevent Megatron's forces getting a hold of it."  
  
"Excellent." Smiled Starscream, "Very well, let's connect the main navigational system to the computer and find out what we are dealing with."  
  
Reflector moved and did so, being the perfect minion he was.  
  
Starscream walked to the computer and accessed the data.  
  
A map of Primordial earth showed up.  
  
"Amazing!" Announced Blitzwing, "This is sheerly amazing! The quality of the data is remarkable!"  
  
Starscream didn't say anything in agreement to Blitzwing but pointed at the screen, "What are these?"  
  
Reflector entered in the keypad and zoomed in.  
  
"Predicon…base?" Voiced Astrotrain.  
  
"Can we correlate these CO-ordinates to modern locations?" Asked Starscream.  
  
"I'll get on it right away…with secrecy regent." Nodded Blitzwing and left eh bay.  
  
Astrotrain inquired, "What do you intend to do Regent?"  
  
"I intend to find out as much as I can about these….Predicons." Voiced Starscream, "Perhaps they have left behind something that I can use…"  
  
Decepticon--------------------------------Autobot  
  
Ratchet opened another one of the cases with his tools and peered inside.  
  
"Remarkable…" he awed, "All this equipment appears as if it was constructed for mini-con use."  
  
Wheeljack nodded, "I noticed that earlier."  
  
Ratchet added, "I think I've found some of their information disks…"  
  
Wheeljack piped, "Let's see them."  
  
Ratchet punched up a screen and inserted one of the disks.  
  
It came up blank.  
  
"That's…prime…" reacted Wheeljack.  
  
Ratchet popped out the disk and spoke, "I don't understand…the Disk is intact. I doubt all of these are empty…"  
  
"Maybe something erased them all." Suggested Wheeljack.  
  
Ratchet nodded, "Could be…" Then he turned to look at Wheeljack, "Any luck?"  
  
"Perhaps." Answered Wheeljack and explained, "I'm examining all the times Teletran one has been in use. There is a major series of activities within the last hundred thousand years. I'm investigating each one."  
  
Then Brawn and Cliffjumper entered hauling tools and Brawn inquired, "What's up guys?"  
  
"We're trying to find out where all this stuff came from." Replied Wheeljack, "So far, not much luck."  
  
"We found more of that stuff for you guys to look at back in the new areas." Replied Brawn, "If you guys wanna look. Hey, what's this?" Asked Brawn as he grabbed a small pistol.  
  
"Hey! Be careful with that!" Cautioned Wheeljack.  
  
Brawn examined the pistol and tossed it to Cliffjumper, "What do you think cliff?"  
  
The red Autobot caught the gun and looked it over, "Hey, it says something."  
  
"What?" Asked Ratchet and Wheeljack.  
  
"Rattrap's joy." Shrugged Cliffjumper and handed it back to Ratchet, "Well, have fun guys."  
  
"Hey!" Announced Brawn again and picked up a cutting torch tool, "Mind if I look at this?"  
  
"What for?" Asked Wheeljack.  
  
Brawn dropped his tools and looked at the torch more closely, "Y'know…it looks burned out."  
  
"So?" Shrugged Cliffjumper.  
  
Brawn looked at Cliffjumper and said, "Remember those scorchmarks in the shuttle hold? I think this is the culprit."  
  
"That's crazy Brawn." Exclaimed Cliffjumper.  
  
"No it's not Cliff." Replied Brawn and asked, "Mind if I tinker with this?"  
  
"Be my guest." Shrugged Wheeljack.  
  
Brawn nodded, "C'mon Cliff, let's see what Huffer thinks of this."  
  
Cliffjumper picked up his tools, "Knowing him he'll find some other way to complain about it."  
  
Wheeljack and Ratchet exchanged glances before going back to work.  
  
Meanwhile in another part of the ship, Sunstreaker was polishing up his surface in a cargo hold when his brother Sideswipe showed up and asked, "When are you going to stop doing that?"  
  
"Hey! Gold's my favorite color!" Replied Sunstreaker.  
  
"Well maybe you can put that rag and spritz to use and clean off some of the panels down in the command room." Spoke Sideswipe and then asked, "Where'd you get that anyway?"  
  
Sunstreaker shrugged, "Got it from some humans when I was out and about. Nice guys really."  
  
"I'm sure." Replied Sideswipe and added, "Just remember, if they're Decepticons in disguise Prime's the one to cry to because I wouldn't be surprised."  
  
Sunstreaker frowned, "Not my fault you don't like fashion."  
  
As Sideswipe picked up some more cargo he replied, "Fashion's for fembots bro." Then he smiled and asked "You a fembot?"  
  
Sunstreaker whapped a laughing Sideswipe with the towel and replied, "Hey! I don't call you a fembot!"  
  
"Because I don't spend all day polishing myself. Now, do the universe a favor and pick up that crate there." Said Sideswipe and nodded at one of the boxes.  
  
Sunstreaker muttered under his breath as he put down the cleaning gear and hefted the box. Then he followed Sideswipe out of the room.  
  
Meanwhile in the guts of the ship, Gears and Windcharger were following some power mains. Down in the main hold and stringing the power cables after them was Bumblebee.  
  
"Man! I'd never think we'd have to do this again!" Whined Huffer.  
  
Windcharger replied, "Relax, at least you won't get hurt in here."  
  
"That's what you think!" Protested Huffer, "How do we know those Decepticons didn't place charges before they left?"  
  
"What's with you anyway Huffer?" Asked Windcharger as he kept crawling, "You've done nothing but complain ever since we landed here."  
  
Huffer humphed and responded, "Well if you were trapped on an alien planet with little chance or survival how would you react?"  
  
"I'm doing that now aren't I?" Replied Windcharger.  
  
"Oh yeah…." Responded Huffer.  
  
Then a series of thumping came from the floor of the passage, "Knock it off up there guys! We're trying something delicate down here!" Spoke Hound's voice.  
  
"Well so-ry!" Replied Huffer, "If you don't like it why don't you come up here and do it?"  
  
"We would-" Replied Jazz's voice, "Except we're not itty-bitty like you guys."  
  
"Ho-ho…" Laughed Windcharger- "Ow!" He yelped as Huffer hit his foot.  
  
"Keep going Charger…" Pushed Huffer.  
  
The two Minibots kept crawling through the ducts.  
  
Autobot---------------------Decepticon  
  
In the main hanger, Starscream had been studying the data accumulated from the Predicon computers his teams had salvaged.  
  
Among the artifacts Astrotrain had presented was a curious book-like item that Starscream found to be in Cybertronian text.  
  
It was most interesting as he continued reading it.  
  
Astrotrain re-entered the room with all the other seekers that left with him earlier. Reflector looked up and relaxed instead of jumping to hiding positions.  
  
Starscream turned from the box he was seated upon and spoke, "Report."  
  
Astrotrain spoke, "As my team was restoring the bridge we came across some interesting Artifacts…. I think you may be interested in what we have here."  
  
Starscream peered into the crate the Seekers had towed and peered into the box.  
  
The charred remains of a Mini-con were present in the container.  
  
Starscream looked at it with interest; "This is no Cybertronian…. At least no model from the Nemesis…"  
  
"We found him in the remains of a console regent." Reported Astrotrain, "My seekers brought as much as they could find from the site and purged anything they could not bring along."  
  
Starscream was thinking of something else, "Can this unit be revived?"  
  
"There is a problem." Replied Astrotrain and a Seeker handed him an X- ray viewer.  
  
Starscream watched as Astrotrain positioned the viewer over the remains.  
  
The regent almost gave a gasp at the glowing white sphere that became visible underneath the scanning device.  
  
"A Spark!" Gasped Starscream and then thundered, "Impossible! Aside from Megatron and myself only six others have sparks!"  
  
"A most unusual development Regent." Spoke Astrotrain.  
  
Then Starscream asked, 'Where is your brother Blitzwing?"  
  
"He is on the bridge conducting scans Regent. He should have toe CO- ordinates translated soon."  
  
"Good." Nodded Starscream, "As soon as those CO-ordinates are in I want to organize a group to investigate those sites for any possible remains of these Predicons."  
  
"Yes leader." Acknowledged Astrotrain. Then he asked, "May I ask what that is?"  
  
Starscream replied, "I'm surprised you didn't look at it in detail Astrotrain." Replied Starscream and showed Astrotrain, "It looks like it's some sort of…biblical translation of our actions."  
  
Astrotrain reasoned, "Of our current actions? Starscream, if this is so then-"  
  
Starscream waved his hand, "I already looked for that Astrotrain. Unfortunately it isn't exactly as the story goes."  
  
"For example?" Asked Astrotrain.  
  
Starscream spoke, "It says here, that Ravage was captured on the first day. Since this hasn't happened, then I guess it's not going to work. It also says that the Autobot ark crashed in someplace called 'Oregon'. Since the humans call the state they have landed in California, I seriously doubt the authenticity of this book."  
  
"It may not be a hundred percent accurate Regent Starscream," Offered Astrotrain, "But it may be a guide for us to follow."  
  
"Perhaps." Replied Starscream and examined the cover with its warm Autobot symbol, "I would like to keep this out of Megatron's site…as well as the rest of equipment."  
  
"What of this Minicon Regent?" Asked Astrotrain.  
  
Starscream replied, "See what you can do Astrotrain. If no one in our ranks can repair him, we may have to abduct an Autobot to do this task."  
  
"Yes Regent!" Saluted Astrotrain.  
  
Decepticon------------------------Autobot  
  
Out around town hours later, several of the Autobots were cruising in their transformed mode.  
  
Prowl, Jazz, Mirage, and Bluestreak were driving in the center of the valley with and off-duty Bumblebee and Cliffjumper.  
  
Prime had ordered the six to explore the area and familiarize themselves with their new home.  
  
He also gave them orders to investigate Livermore and see if there was anything they could do with repairing the labs.  
  
So they turned off the highway and entered the city limits.  
  
They all came to a stop at the first stop sign and Bumblebee asked, "Hey guys, you think anyone will notice us?"  
  
Jazz replied, "Nah, probably not."  
  
Then the light turned green and the Autobots drove on. As they proceeded down the street, fingers and such were being pointed in their direction.  
  
Before long some cars were also following them.  
  
"I think we're being followed guys…" Suggested Bluestreak.  
  
Mirage asked, "What gave you that idea?"  
  
Then he turned his receptors backwards and looked, "Oh…"  
  
"How did they find us?" Asked Cliffjumper.  
  
Bumblebee replied, "Well for one thing no one's in our driver's seats. And two…we're wearing the Autobot symbol on our plating."  
  
"…" Prowl sweatdropped and said, "Well…that would answer some questions."  
  
"Let's loose them! C'mon guys, follow me!" Yipped Jazz and roared off.  
  
The Autobots drove through the city for an hour or so trying to loose their fans.  
  
Eventually they pulled into a school and parked in the back.  
  
"I think we lost 'em." Said Cliffjumper.  
  
"We should probably stay here for a while and keep quiet." Suggested Prowl.  
  
Then the bell in the school they were in rung and people started coming out of the classroom hall buildings.  
  
"This doesn't look good…" Said Bumblebee.  
  
"Quick! Let's hide!" Announced Prowl.  
  
The Autobots drove off into the street and split up down a nearby road. Each of them pulled into a separate driveway while Bluestreak and Prowl parked in another school parking lot not too far away.  
  
They waited patiently for the school kids to disperse enough for the Autobots to leave without noticing them.  
  
But as some were walking down the street they were hiding on, some couldn't help but notice the new, shiny cars parked in the driveways.  
  
One humanoid in particular, who lived not-to far away from the school and just noticed a big sportscar parked in his driveway.  
  
This humanoid scratched his head as he looked over the car.  
  
And then he noticed the Autobot symbol on the hood.  
  
"Wait…" Thought the human; "It can't be Jazz…."  
  
The humanoid boy went into his house.  
  
Jazz sighed, thinking, 'man, any closer and I would've been a goner!"  
  
Then the young man re-emerged from the house and exclaimed, "Hey! You are Jazz!"  
  
Jazz froze, not wanting to do anything.  
  
The human opened the car door and took a seat inside, "Wow…"  
  
The human was checking out Jazz's innards while the Autobot was playing dead for the moment.  
  
Moments passed before the other Autobots came out of their hiding places and drove over, "Yo! Jazz! You coming?" Asked Cliffjumper.  
  
Jazz replied, 'Er Guys…I've kinda-"  
  
The human inside Jazz gasped, "Woa cool! This is Jazz!"  
  
"…" Replied the group.  
  
"Great going Jazz, you gave it all away." Frowned Bluestreak.  
  
"Hey it's not my fault the guy knows us all already!" Whined Jazz, "Whadda I do?"  
  
"He-lo? Is anyone listening to me?" Asked the boy as he tapped the dashboard, "Hello?"  
  
"What do I do guys?" Asked Jazz, "I can't dump him!"  
  
"You there in the car!" Cried Prowl, "Leave the vehicle immediately!"  
  
The kid rolled down the window and called back, "Hey, you're Prowl aren't you?"  
  
"Huh?" Asked Prowl.  
  
The young man went on, "And Mirage too…hey, everyone's here!…but Optimus."  
  
"Just great." Moaned Bluestreak, "Now we got another kid to deal with."  
  
Then the young man then cried, "This is great! I'm actually sitting in one of the Autobots! Yes!" next he asked, "Hey guys, can you take me back to your base or something?"  
  
"We'll…." Grumbled Prowl.  
  
"I'll get in touch with Optimus." Suggested Mirage.  
  
In the Autobot HQ, Prime heard the transmission and answered it, "Prime here."  
  
"Prime, we're in kinda a situation here…. Seems we're stuck with a Fanboy who knows who we are and doesn't want to get out of Jazz."  
  
"…" Thought Prime and then asked, "What does he want?"  
  
"He wants a tour of the Autobot HQ Prime, should we do it?"  
  
Prime thought about this before replying, "Why not? Just be careful about it, okay?"  
  
"Got it." Answered Mirage and said, "Hey guys, Prime says it's okay with him."  
  
"Then let's get this over with." Replied Prowl.  
  
The boy asked, "Er…. Would you mind if we stopped over to pick up a friend first?"  
  
"For cryin' out loud!" Complained Jazz, "Well, fasten your seat belt."  
  
For the young man this was a dream come true, for he was a very big fan of Transformers and he was thinking about the bragging rights he was now in possession of.  
  
Now if only he had a camera….  
  
Autobot----------------------Decepticon  
  
In the deep-sea waters, the Decepticon craft remained over the base and was finishing up the conversions to the Nemesis to turn it into a full- fledged base.  
  
However, Blitzwing finished his discovery and walked into the bay, "Regent Starscream!"  
  
Starscream looked up from his reading once more and asked, "Report."  
  
Blitzwing spoke, "I have the approximate location to the points on the navigational computer. The Co-ordinates of the base are here."  
  
Starscream accepted the viewer, which identified a certain location on the map.  
  
"That's not too far from here." Mused Starscream.  
  
"Yes Regent." Replied Blitzwing, "I have also loaded IFF codes to selected scanning equipment to locate any Predicon signatures…in case we find any."  
  
"Excellent." Smiled Starscream, "Now, to get Megatron's attention elsewhere while we go to locate these signatures…."  
  
Starscream stared down at the pad with a smile.  
  
Decepticon-----------------------Autobot  
  
After picking up the friend to the human, the two accompanied the Autobots back to their Headquarters.  
  
Both were riding in Prowl as they drove the highways.  
  
Bumblebee was the first to break the silence, "So, who are you guys?"  
  
"What?" Asked the first kid.  
  
"You have names don't you?" Asked Prowl, "What are they?"  
  
"Oh…I'm Andrew. He's mike." Replied the older boy with the white hat.  
  
"Hi…" Replied Mike and smiled, "This is so cool…"  
  
"You mean you've heard of us before?" Asked Cliffjumper.  
  
Andrew started giggling while Mike answered; "Well you guys are a popular hit…I mean, the 80's TV show an toys and all…."  
  
"We gotta check that out!" Laughed Bumblebee.  
  
"Yeah, assuming Prime doesn't spit us out and chew us up for this." Replied Bluestreak.  
  
"Just relax you guys," Spoke Jazz, "We get to know some of the natives around here. I say the more the better."  
  
Hours later they arrived at the base and pulled into it.  
  
As they entered through the aft compartments and rode through the main doors and into the command room, Prime, Wheeljack, Ratchet, Brawn, and Gears were in the command room.  
  
"We're back Prime!" Spoke Bumblebee as he transformed.  
  
The others did also, dropping the two humans down to the ground.  
  
Prime peered down at them and asked, "Are these the humans you were talking about Mirage?"  
  
"Yes Prime. Andrew and Mike." Replied Mirage.  
  
"H-hi…" Spoke Mike.  
  
"This is cool!" Yipped Andrew and looked around in awe, "It's the real Ark! Just like your fic Mike!"  
  
"Yeah…" Gasped Mike in amazement.  
  
"Your fic?" Repeated Prime.  
  
"Fiction." Corrected Mike, "It's…a story."  
  
"Hmm…. Interesting…" Hummed Optimus.  
  
"Well," Smiled Brawn, "So these are the humans. Hi, I'm Brawn."  
  
"We know." Replied both humans.  
  
"Oh…well nice to meet ya!" Smiled Brawn.  
  
"The pleasure's all ours…" Smiled Mike, "I still can't believe it…"  
  
Brawn clapped Mike on the shoulder, "C'mon, I'll give you two the rundown of the place."  
  
As Brawn and the humans walked off, Prowl reported, "No Decepticon activity when we were down there Prime."  
  
"Good." Replied Prime, "Let's hope it stays that way for a while longer. The base defenses still aren't 100% up yet... an attack now would be disastrous."  
  
Autobot------------------------Decepticon  
  
By distracting Megatron on Starscream being 'summoned back to Cybertron for urgent duties', Starscream managed to slip out with fifteen of the original Seekers and seven neo-Seekers. Among those Neo seekers were Ramjet and Thrust; as well as one of Astrotrain's minions by the name of Striker. Mounted on him was a scanner system that was homing down on the first Predicon system.  
  
Not too far behind him was Starscream, close on his tail.  
  
"How much further?" Asked an impatient Starscream.  
  
"Not long leader." Replied the gold and white old-type Seeker, "We are approaching the target."  
  
"I'm surprised the Autobots haven't found us yet." Noticed Thrust.  
  
"We are flying too low for their scanners to detect us." Informed Starscream and then asked, "And now, Striker?"  
  
Striker replied, "Below us sir, the signal is stronger now."  
  
"Then we shall descend." Ordered Starscream.  
  
He and the other jets increased speeds and blasted across the water at incredible speeds at an altitude of only two feet above the water.  
  
Ahead of them were the rising arches of the Golden Gate bridge.  
  
The jets lined up and flashed underneath the bridge, cars and observers panicking at the sight of the crazy jets going under the bridge. This also frightened the members on several boats.  
  
Then all at once the squadron transformed and flew over the water.  
  
Starscream asked, "Where is it!?"  
  
Striker pointed, "There lord Starscream!"  
  
He was pointing at Angel Island.  
  
"Immediately! Go!" demanded Starscream.  
  
The jets flew for the island, not concerned about the warnings everyone was giving.  
  
Decepticon---------------------------Autobot  
  
Teletran one was sounding off.  
  
Prime immediately answered it, "Looks like there are alerts in the bay area…some strange jets appeared. No video footage."  
  
He turned and ordered, "Prowl, mobilize your squadron and get down there."  
  
Prowl nodded and transformed. The rest of his squadron answered to his call and also transformed and rolled out.  
  
Prime turned to Hoist and Hound as they rushed in and ordered, "You two contact the nearest base in the area and inform them we're dispatching our patrol."  
  
"On it prime!" Saluted Hound.  
  
Hoist, on the other hand reported, "The Traffic getting down there isn't the best Prime, I'm estimating an hour until they get down there fast enough."  
  
Prime's eyes winced. If only there was a faster way…  
  
Autobot---------------------------Decepticon  
  
Birds flew and critters scampered as the Jets set down.  
  
"Well?" Asked Starscream.  
  
Striker looked around, "The signal is stronger here Regent, but I cannot make the direct signal location."  
  
Starscream whirled around the clearing, "Where is it!?"  
  
Thrust then cried, "It is underground! It must be!"  
  
"Then dig!" Barked Starscream.  
  
"How?" Asked Ramjet.  
  
Starscream pointed and fired into the ground.  
  
The other jets fired into the ground also, blowing out chunks at a time as they searched for the signal.  
  
Striker also blasted with more caution, looking after each blast.  
  
Meanwhile, Megatron looked up with his job with a pleased expression. Everything was operating perfectly and there weren't any obstructions.  
  
Now that the base was in order and everything was stable, it was time for disciplinary action.  
  
And to start, Starscream would be an example.  
  
Megatron turned to Soundwave, "Soundwave, get me Starscream."  
  
"Impossible Megatron." Hummed Soundwave, "Starscream was summoned back to Cybertron on business."  
  
"What kind of business?" Asked Megatron.  
  
Soundwave answered, "It was not specified."  
  
"Then it was no business at al!" Exploded Megatron and slammed his fist on the console, "Insolent Wretch! I will have his head for this!" He whirled and ordered, "Soundwave, marshal the troops now! We are going hunting for Starscream's head!!"  
  
"Astrotrain will not like it." Hummed Soundwave.  
  
"I don't care!" Barked Megatron, "I am the Supreme commander of the Decepticon forces! They will obey me or die!"  
  
With this, the rest of the Decepticon jets marshaled and flew out of the base.  
  
Astrotrain watched all this.  
  
Blitzwing asked, "What shall we do?"  
  
His older brother replied, "We'll follow Megatron under water. If he does engage in combat with our leader, we shall intervene."  
  
"It means treason." Gasped Blitzwing.  
  
Astrotrain nodded, "I am aware of that. But I personally would much rather prefer rule by Starscream than rule by Megatron."  
  
Blitzwing nodded.  
  
"Besides," Added Astrotrain, "I wouldn't sacrifice our son to Megatron's hand as well, wouldn't you Blitzwing?"  
  
"I'd loose a good officer." Nodded Blitzwing.  
  
"It's settled then." Nodded Astrotrain.  
  
The mighty engines thundered on the Decepticon ship as it pushed through the water on full power.  
  
Decepticon------------------------------------Autobot  
  
The Autobot squadron came to a halt outside the bay and saw the flashes from Angel island.  
  
"How do we get over there?" Asked Bluestreak.  
  
Jazz looked around through his receptors, "I don't see anything that could help…"  
  
Mirage asked, "Can't we just go along the bottom?"  
  
"Pressure's too deep." Replied Prowl.  
  
Then Bluestreak asked, "Can't we just get a ride?"  
  
They looked about and saw a ship.  
  
"There!" Announced Prowl and transformed. They all piled on-board the craft and Jazz reached in to start the motor.  
  
His hand hit a button and dropped the Dredge on the bottom of the ship. It kept descending and hit the bottom of the bay.  
  
Then the ship started off for Angel island.  
  
Autobot--------------------------------------Decepticon  
  
Megatron was coming closer and closer to the bridge, still flying with the micro-hover coils all along his body operating at full capacity.  
  
Behind him were the jets, and Soundwave in one of the cockpits.  
  
They were approaching the Golden gate. Soon now…  
  
Somewhere below them, Astrotrain's ship continued to track them.  
  
The Seekers on the other hand were still shooting out the rock.  
  
Then Striker's scanner toned, "Here!"  
  
The other seekers stopped firing and came over to Striker.  
  
Striker then pointed at the ground where his last shot was fired.  
  
A silvery streak was visible in the rock.  
  
"Dig it out!" Ordered Starscream.  
  
Striker re-set his laser to a lower power and started cutting. The other seekers did also and started cutting through the rock to get to the object inside. Bit by but the rock was cut away and was revealing the object.  
  
Decepticon------------------------Autobot  
  
"We're almost there!" Cried Prowl.  
  
Then something caught on the hook.  
  
The ship lurched.  
  
"What's going on?" Asked Bluestreak.  
  
Jazz answered, "Dunno…."  
  
He added more power.  
  
The hook caught fast on a hose and yanked harder and harder until something glowed underneath.  
  
"Hey…it's giving…" Said Jazz.  
  
Then waves started growing from under them.  
  
"What's going on?" Demanded Prowl.  
  
Laser fire raked the water as the Decepticons arrived and spotted them first.  
  
The Autobots looked up to see Decepticon seekers flash by and start around on the next run.  
  
The waves continued to increase.  
  
Starscream yipped as the pod became free, but ducked as a purple flash blasted away the rock beside him.  
  
"Megatron!" Screamed Starscream.  
  
Megatron howled, "Die Traitor!"  
  
Starscream fired back, as well as the other Decepticon troops under his command.  
  
Megatron ordered, "Seekers! Attack Starscream!"  
  
None of the seekers obeyed him, instead concentrating on blowing up the Autobots.  
  
"What is this?!" Demanded Megatron, "Follow my orders!!"  
  
But then something amazing happened.  
  
From out of the water came a gigantic form that made even Megatron gasp. The tremendous orange form of a Guardian robot rose from the water and emerged into the gray sunlight.  
  
"What is this!?" Gasped Megatron, "A Guardian robot here!? Impossible!"  
  
The Guardian turned and thundered, "Omega Supreme, Awaken!"  
  
Megatron was even more Awestruck. Omega supreme-  
  
Just then the Decepticon starship emerged from the water and flew towards Megatron. As he turned he gasped in awe and was rattled as the ship rammed into him.  
  
Astrotrain called to all the seekers, "All forces return to the ship! A Guardian robot is in the vicinity!"  
  
The Seekers flew back to the ship as it opened fire.  
  
The purple laser blasts melted armor on the larger robot, who turned to look at the craft.  
  
"Help!!" Screamed Mirage as the boat started to overturn.  
  
The large robot reached down and closed a claw around the boat and it's contents and raised it into the air. The robot moved the arm over the land, ignoring the fire from the cruiser as he opened his claw and dropped the Autobots, boat, and water onto the docks.  
  
"Ugh!" Cried all four Autobots as they hit the ground.  
  
Then the robot disconnected the dredge from the hoses around his mouth and turned to take on the cruiser.  
  
As the Seekers departed from the Island, Striker cried, "Regent Starscream!"  
  
"Help me!" Cried Starscream as he pulled on the pod.  
  
Thrust, Striker, and another pair of Seekers landed beside him and pulled on the pod.  
  
It gave free and they hefted the pod back to the ship.  
  
Astrotrain demanded over the rumbling, "Are they in yet?"  
  
"Starscream is boarding now!" Replied Blitzwing.  
  
"Then let's get out of here!!" Blasted Astrotrain and worked the navigational controls.  
  
The Decepticon craft turned and ignited the thrusters and pushed away from the Guardian.  
  
Omega Supreme took two steps in the water to watch the Decepticon craft go.  
  
Then he turned back to the Autobots on the ground and asked, "Are you all right?"  
  
"We'll be fine…thanks…" Coughed Prowl.  
  
"Do you need assistance?" Asked the Guardian.  
  
"We could use a lift…" Replied Jazz.  
  
The Guardian offered his open claw, "Climb into my arm and I shall carry you."  
  
"Thanks…" Muttered Mirage as the four climbed into the open claw.  
  
Then the Guardian walked to the shallow end of the bay and persued by media helicopters stomped off in the direction of the Autobot base.  
  
Autobot------------------------------Decepticon  
  
Megatron coughed again and growled as he came to a stand again.  
  
Standing in the bridge was Astrotrain, Blitzwing, Starscream and his two commanders, as well as several more Seekers and Striker.  
  
Megatron rasped, "You defied me Starscream!"  
  
He raised his gun and aimed it at Starscream's head, "You have been more trouble than you are worth. I should kill you now."  
  
"No!" Replied Striker and stood in front of Starscream, "I won't let you!"  
  
"Foolish Seeker." Frowned Megatron, "Your death will be that of a Traitor as well."  
  
"No!" Added Astrotrain as he joined the shorter Striker, "You will not harm my son!"  
  
"Your son….?" Hesitated Megatron.  
  
"And I will see to it that you won't leave this ship alive." Rumbled Blitzwing with fist clenched.  
  
"You can die next." Replied Megatron.  
  
"And who will save you from them?" Asked Thrust and pointed behind him.  
  
Megatron turned his head and out of the corner of his eye he saw the other Seekers aiming their weapons at Megatron's torso.  
  
"You also defy the lord of the Decepticons?" Asked Megatron.  
  
A Seeker replied, "We will not permit you to murder our great lords, Megatron."  
  
Another spoke, "You may be lord of the Decepticons, but we pledged our loyalties to Starscream!"  
  
Astrotrain spoke, "If you wish to live Megatron, I suggest you lower your weapon and re-consider your position."  
  
Megatron wavered. It was true. Even if he could destroy these Seekers the ones behind him wouldn't let Megatron function to escape the room. So he had to either die or live to get revenge later.  
  
Megatron lowered his weapon and rasped, "No one to this day has ever gotten the better of me Starscream. Cherish it while you still function- all of you."  
  
With this Megatron turned and stormed from the room, Seekers parting to permit him to leave.  
  
"As of this moment-" Said Astrotrain, "We have no more trust left in Megatron's eyes."  
  
"So be it." Replied Starscream and clenched his fist, "Only one of us will lead the Decepticons Megatron, and it will be me."  
  
Decepticon---------------------------Autobot  
  
"Well that concludes the tour guys." Said Brawn as they walked back into the command room again.  
  
"Wow…" Thought Mike, "I never knew the Autobot ship could be so…well…big…"  
  
Andrew was still thinking about some of the details of the tour…. Namely how Gears panicked when he saw a human for the first time and yammered nightmarish recollections of 'being infested' by biological entities…  
  
Ah well.  
  
Brawn gave a laugh, "Well we could use some help around her from time to time when you're off whatever you humans do…"  
  
"Hey!" Cheered Andrew as he peered up on Wheeljack's desk, "That's a Maximal gizmo! What's it doing in G1?"  
  
Wheeljack peered down at Andrew and asked, "You know what this stuff is?"  
  
"We both do," Added Mike and shrugged, "We watch transformers too."  
  
"Hmm….All this Transformers stuff is really starting to interest me…" Muttered Wheeljack and made a mental note to check out 'transformers' later.  
  
Then Prime entered and asked, "Andrew, Mike, when are you two supposed to be getting home?"  
  
"Uh…like now-ish." Replied Mike as he looked at his watch.  
  
"Very well." Answered Prime and turned to Hound, "Hound, take them home."  
  
"Will do Prime!" Saluted Hound and transformed. The kids got in and Hound drove off.  
  
Prime turned to Wheeljack and asked, "Any sign of Prowl yet?"  
  
"Not yet Pri-"  
  
Ironhide called, "Prime! Monitor 2!"  
  
Prime switched the main screen to see it.  
  
A gigantic, walking behemoth was thundering towards the Autobot ship.  
  
"…."  
  
"This is going to take some explaining…" Said Prime, hands on hips.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
The end  
  
------------------------------------ 


End file.
